vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ban (Nanatsu no Taizai)
Summary Ban (バン) is one of the members of the Seven Deadly Sins and is the Fox's Sin of Greed. After the group's disbandment, Ban was initially imprisoned in the Baste Dungeon, but escaped when he discovered that Meliodas is still alive. His Sacred Treasure is the staff, Courechouse''.'' On top of being immortal, he is known for his ability, Snatch. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B | 7-B | Varies. At least 7-A Name: Ban, epithet "Undead" and (when he was younger) "Bandit" Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Male Age: 43 (actual age), 23 (body's age) Classification: Human, Fox's Sin of Greed, Member of Seven Deadly Sins Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Regeneration (At least Low-High), Immunity to Poison, Can "snatch" a physical object (Gaining some form of control over them), Can rob a victim of his physical abilities and add it to his own Attack Potency: Small City level (His arm wrestle with Meliodas destroyed Bustee Dungeon) | City level (Snapped Merascylla's neck in one swift motion) | Varies. At least Mountain level with Hunter Fest when facing someone like Galan Speed: Massively Hypersonic via power-scaling from Meliodas | Massively Hypersonic | Varies. Likely Massively Hypersonic+ with Hunter Fest (Blitzed Galan and managed to get several kilometers away before he hit his limit). Lifting Strength: Class G+ Striking Strength: Class PJ '''| Class PJ |''' Varies. At least''' Class PJ+''' Durability: Small City level | Small City leve'''l | At least '''Mountain level (Withstood attacks from the Ten Commandments) Stamina: Very large. His regeneration further compliments his stamina, also able to survive with blatantly fatal injuries even when he can't regenerate. Range: Standard melee range. A few hundred meters with Snatch (Stole a heart of a demon some hundred meters away when he was younger). Standard Equipment: Three-Section-Staff Intelligence: As a member of the Seven Deadly Sins, Ban is one of the strongest and most skilled Holy Knights in all of Britannia. True to his former epithet "Bandit Ban", he specializes in stealing his foes' strength and using it against them through his ability, Snatch. Since this ability is primarily focused on sapping his opponent's physical strength, Ban is an expert hand-to-hand combatant and staff user, easily stealing the heart of a Red Demon and managing to go toe-to-toe with Meliodas for sport (albeit while latter's power was sealed). Due to his past as a thief, he has sticky fingers and is so skilled that he can steal someone's teeth while they're in the middle of talking before they realize what happened. He is also stealthy enough to sneak up on the Ten Commandments and broke Merascylla's neck before any of them could react. However, he rarely gets serious in a fight as a result of his regeneration ability, not going all out until he notices that he's dealing with a threat. In addition, he's the most easily surprised member of the Sins and doesn't always keep his cool. Weaknesses: Ban doesn't always take things seriously. He also has a low tolerance for alcohol. He is vulnerable to soul manipulation. Bringing up Elaine in passing makes him rash and irritable. He can only steal so much of a person's strength, overdoing it leaves him unable to move for a period. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Immortality:' Ban, initially considered to be a very fast healer, as he was able to heal almost instantly after removing steel stakes from his body, and after being otherwise fatally stabbed by Jude, was later revealed to be an immortal, due to having drunk the water of the Fountain of Youth. Ban can completely and perfectly regenerate from all wounds, including lost limbs, lost organs, decapitation, even complete incineration and cannot be killed: during his imprisonment, he was executed a total of thirty-three times, surviving every one of them. His aging has stopped as he retains his body that is of 23 year old despite being chronologically 43. During the 5 year imprisonment in Baste Dungeon, Ban did not have anything to eat or drink, implying he can survive indefinitely on nothing at all. He also does not get sick, has complete immunity to any kind of poison and will never suffer from any form of illness, and is thus in peak condition at all times unless he overuses Snatch. Abilities Snatch (強奪, Gōdatsu): An ability that allows Ban to "rob" physical objects, thus grabbing them, and also the physical abilities of others, thus weakening them while gaining more strength and speed. However, this ability has a limit to how much Ban can rob a person's strength, in order to not damage his own body with overwhelming power. Using a form of snatch, Ban is also able to steal body parts from his opponents. Such as a heart or an arm in the blink of an eye. * Physical Hunt (身体狩り, Karada Kari): A characteristic technique of Snatch that allows Ban to temporarily steal all of his opponents' physical abilities, including both their strength and speed. These abilities are added to his own. * Fox Hunt (獲物狩り, Emono Kari; literally meaning "Prey Hunt"): A technique best used in conjunction with a far-reaching weapon. Boasting pinpoint accuracy, the technique allows Ban to swiftly grab hold of an object and pull it towards himself, seemingly bypassing any obstructions. * Banishing Kill (バニシング・キル, Banishingu Kiru): Ban uses his power to pull himself over a distance, delivering a near instantaneous and fatal slash to his opponent as he is propelled across from them. * Assault Hunt (死神の一薙, Shinigami no Ittei): A powerful but savage attack where Ban is thrust forward, beheading any caught within his path. This technique allows him to dispose of a large group of enemies in a single assault. * Hunter Fest (狩りの祭典, Kari no Saiten): A technique that allows Ban to steal the physical strength of every living creature within a hundred foot radius of himself. However, as noted by Merascylla, there is a limit to how much strength Ban can rob a person from, as seen in his encounter with Galan. Once the limit is reached, Ban is incapable of robbing the person of more power as it puts his own body in danger. After using Hunter Fest to its limit, Ban becomes heavily fatigued to the point that he is incapable of fulfilling the simplest of tasks such as walking. File:Ban's Hunter Fest.png|Activating Hunter Fest File:Ban's Hunter Fest 2.png|Ban beating Galan with the strength he stole * Zero Sign (絶気配, Zekkehai; lit. "Suppressed Presence"): As implied by the ability's name, Ban suppresses his presence in order to move undetected among the enemy. He is seen doing this against all of the Ten Commandments, who didn't even notice him until after he had already snapped Merascylla's neck. Zero_Sing.png|Ban activating Zero Sign Zero_Sing_2.png|Ban snapping Merascylla's neck, breaking Zero Sign's effect Weapons * Three-Section Staff: During his time as a bandit, Ban wielded a power-imbued three-section staff, a flail weapon consisting of three wooden or metal staffs connected by metal rings or rope. He was considerably formidable in using it, and could use it in conjunction with his 'Snatch' ability to 'grab' objects like the cup of the Fountain of Youth. The weapon itself was powerful enough to be able to rip out one of the hearts of a demon, and was capable of crushing flesh and breaking bones and nails. He wielded a more elaborately designed one when he became a member of the Sins. * Courechouse: As a member of the Seven Deadly Sins, Ban possessed a Sacred Treasure, which was stolen five years ago after he let himself be imprisoned by the Weird Fangs. It is a four-section staff, but its special ability is unknown. Keys: Without a Weapon | With a Weapon | After Hunter Fest Others Notable Victories: Esdeath (Akame ga Kill!) Esdeath's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized and Esdeath wasn't allowed to use "Ice Storm Commander-In-Chief") Notable Losses: Saber (Fate/Stay Night) Saber's Profile (Note: Avalon's activation was restricted and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-heroes Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Staff Users Category:Brawlers Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Variable Tier